Timeline of Crash Bandicoot
This the full timeline of Crash Bandicoot. 1996 The events of Crash Bandicoot. August 31: Crash was created by Doctor Neo Cortex. He goes on a journey to rescue his girlfriend Tawna. Cortex is defeated by Crash for the first time in a showdown on top of Cortex's airship. September 1: Doctor Neo Cortex sends Crash a voicemail saying that next year he will come back. Crash panics and tells Coco and Aku Aku September 2: Crash works on a project to destroy Doctor Neo Cortex for good. He finished it on the same day, but he fails to kill Cortex due to mechanical issues. He then goes to the Mechanic Store to buy some tools to fix it., He fails once again because Cortex saw everything with a special gadget to spy on Crash. September 3: Aku Aku suggests to Crash that he should get a real human friend. So he want to the Friend's Hospital of N. Sanity Island. He happened to find a guy named Dave. Dave is a guy from Canada and he has recently moved to Wumpa Island. They go to the bar and talk about their hobbies. September 4: When Dave was sleeping, Cortex goes to his henchmen and tells them to give him the Brainwash 2000. It brainwashes people to make them part of Cortex's group. (Cortex should of used that machine instead of the Cortex Vortex). September 5: Crash goes to a baseball game for the first time ever, it is the N. Sanity Bulldogs at Twinbrook Capitals. September 6: Somebody on the internet called Crash a faggot. It was on the news and it insulted the greatest marsupial in the world. September 7 - September 12: Cortex goes on a trip to Hawaii for five days. All turtles and any other animal are joining. But his lab assisstants and mechanical objects are still there guarding the castle and the area. Crash somehow gets through security and sneaks into the laboratory. September 13: Doctor Neo Cortex returns and is shocked when he finds out that his laboratory is destroyed. He then calls Crash and says "Hello you dumb marsupial, what the heck were you doing messing around in my laboratory?" Crash then answers with, "uhhhhhh". They have a whole conversation but we can't spoil it because there is are episodes showing the real scene about Crash's conversation. September 14: Finally, after all these days of sickness, Dave sets out to kill Crash. When he reaches his house, Crash gets confused and asks how do you know where I live? But Dave said, "nevermind that, I am here to kill you." Crash says, "What the? But aren't we friends?" Dave siad, "Friends? Heck no, we were never friends, I thought you were a lazy bum who sits in the couch and scratch your butt all the time." September 15 - 25: For ten days, Coco went off to China to learn about kung fu. Kung Fu first established in China. During the ten days, Crash was wandering around the house not knowing what to do. September 26: Crash and Dave got in a showdown and Crash wins. Dave got unbrainwashed and did not know what happened. September 27: Crash goes to the supermarket and buys Cortex O's. One of his henchmen saw and Cortex got very angry. September 28: Cortex makes an attempt to kill Crash in a bomb explosion. When Crash was walking, Crash managed to get hit, he did not die but he was injured. He was escorted to the hospital. September 29 - October 5: Crash stayed in the hospital until October 5. Meanwhile, Cortex was aggravated that his attempt did not kill Crash, October 6: Crash was excited for Halloween to come, this was gonna be his first Halloween ever. Him, Aku Aku, and Dave helped to decorate the house. October 7: Crash buys Spiritual Warfare for the NES. Once he plays it, he found it the best game ever. 1997 The events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. October 31: Crash is getting ready to go trick-or-treating. But Crash's halloween is ruined when Doctor Neo Cortex comes to destroy Crash. Crash decided to forget the spirit of Halloween and save the lives of citizens on Earth. November 1: Crash attends a peace conference discussing on how to get revenge on Doctor Neo Cortex before he returns the next year. 1998 The events of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. October 31: Crash sets out to go trick-or-treating. Hoping that this time Cortex won't ruin it. But he was wron. Cortex returned on the same day he did last year. Now Crash has leave his Halloween spirit behind, again, and rescue everybody. November 1: The Bandicoot family keeps on saying over and over again that it was the best adventure they had in their lives. 1999 The events of Crash Team Racing. September 30: There is a kart racing tournament held on Wumpa Island. All heros and villians are joining. But an alien named Nitros Oxide offfers a challenge to the whole world. He brags and says he's the fastest runner in the whole galaxy. He challenges anybody. If Earth wins, then he will leave everybody alone. But if they lose, he will take over. 2000 The events of Crash Bash. November 6: in space, Aku Aku and Uka Uka are arguing over who is stronger. They set up a contest between heroes and villians. But Uka Uka was cheating, he had more players than the other. So he surrended Tiny Tiger and Dingodile into the good side. 2001 The events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. October 29: Uka Uka holds a bad guy convention in a newly-built space station. Uka Uka is disappointed in the team's progress and their ability to defeat Crash. After the onvention, they hire The Elementals, a group of four very powerful masks that causes chaos all over the world. They are used to destroy Crash, along with Cortex's new invention, Crunch Bandicoot. 2002 The events of Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. 2003 The events of Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. January 7: A guy named N-Tranced wanted to take over the world by brainwashing Coco, Crunch, and Fake Crash. The events of Crash Nitro Kart. November 11: Another racing competition. 2004 The events of Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. March 6: Cortex and Ripto meet and team up to destroy the world. The events of Crash Twinsanity. October 1: Crash and Cortex strangely team up to pass through this miraculous adventure. 2005 The events of Crash Tag Team Racing. October 19: The power gems were stolen by Von Clutch's MotorWorld. An amusement park owned by a German cyborg called Ebenezer Von Clutch. it's up to Crash and his friends to get it back. 2006 The events of Crash Boom Bang. 2007 The events of Crash of the Titans. 2008 The events of Crash: Mind over Mutant. 2009 The events of Crash: Mutant Island. 2010 May 27: Crash announced his retirement as a hero. 2011 September 4: Tawna breaks up with Crash. 2012 June 28: Doctor Neo Cortex retires from being an evil scientist. 2013 December 3: Cortex is started a new company called Fenix. It is about raising money to build a new kickstarter project. The project is to build a new machine that will teleport you to different places in the world. It also allows you to go back in time. 2014 May 31: Crash bumps into Cortex while walking in Wumpa Island one afternoon. Cortex explains to Crash that he is no longer an evil scientist and is now raising money for his upcoming project. 2015 April 4: Cortex's company Fenix became bankrupt and his kickstarter project failed. 2016 March 27: Crash and Cortex get into an argument over who is better. So does this mean that this whole thing will start all over again?Category:Timelines